The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana makinoi and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Magic Purple’. ‘Magic Purple’ represents a new Gentian, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Magic Purple’, as a chance seedling that arose in a cultivated area in his nursery in Reeuwijk, The Netherlands in the summer of 2005. Although the parentage is unknown, the characteristics of the new cultivar and the presence of the cultivar Gentiana makinoi ‘Royal Blue’ (not patented) in the nursery suggest that ‘Royal Blue’ is a likely parent.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation under the direction of the inventor in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in 2005. It has been determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.